Dead Evil
by EcoSeeker247
Summary: The day that Umbrella Corporations and the Church of Unitology join forces is the day that everything in Raccoon City changes forever. After the arrival of a new threat, can those caught in the crossfire stay alive? Or will they lose themselves?
1. New Members of the Church

All right! Here's my second crossover fanfic on here, this time for _Resident Evil _and _Dead Space._ I haven't seen a lot of crossover fanfics for these two sections, so I decided to try and write one of my own. I hope you like it! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **All _Resident Evil _characters belong to Capcom and all _Dead Space _characters belong to Visceral Games and EA.

* * *

It was a normal day for Octavia Clarke: wake up, eat breakfast, go teach Biology at the local high school, attend the daily Unitology meeting, call her son, Isaac, eat dinner, relax, and then go to sleep. The first three activities ran smoothly, as always. It was the Unitology gathering, however, that would change everything.

As she stepped out the front door of Raccoon High School, she couldn't help but look around at the buildings around her, and she suddenly got a weird feeling in her stomach. This place had always been a little creepy to her, but Isaac had assured her that she was just paranoid, that she was letting Unitology, a.k.a "that excuse of a religion", get to her a little too much. She shook her head and kept walking.

Octavia pushed the door to the Church open and felt a grin spread across her face as she looked around at the decorations resembling the Marker, their reason for worshipping in the first place. It was a shame Isaac didn't believe in it the way she did. Marching onward, she quickly found some of the other famous members of the Church and took her seat next to Terrence Kyne.

"Welcome!" the leader of the group, Benjamin Matthius greeted, nodding and smiling at everyone at the table, "Altman be praised to all of you!"

"Altman be praised!" the others replied, raising their heads up towards the ceiling. To their future.

"Today's meeting is going to be a little different," Matthius explained, which surprised everyone.

"Different, sir?" Terrence Kyne echoed, "How so?"

"We have some new members who would like to join us," Matthius replied, gesturing to the doors. Octavia and Terrence whipped their heads around as the large doors opened again, bringing in some new faces they had never seen before. A man entered the massive building, his boots making contact with the wooden floor and echoing all around the Church, and with him was a woman in high heels. This was new. Most people in Raccoon City didn't give a damn about Unitology, so who were these two?

"Welcome to the Church of Unitology!" Matthius greeted again, "Please, join us at this fine table."

The man, who was wearing sunglasses over his eyes for some inexplicable reason, sat down right next to Challus Mercer, another devout Unitologist, while the woman took her seat by Octavia and Terrence.

"Altman be praised to both of you," Matthius petitioned again, and feeling disappointed when they didn't react to this kind gesture.

"Greetings, Benjamin," the man began, "My name is Albert Wesker, and this is my…_partner_, Excella Gionne." Excella nodded respectively at her introduction.

"Pleasure's all mine," Matthius replied, shaking Wesker's hand, "And what brings you two to the Church?"

"We have heard about your practices," Wesker replied, adjusting his sunglasses a little bit, "And we would like to take part in that. It is quite fascinating to seek out those who share our beliefs. That the human race can be advanced in such an awe-inspiring manner." He smirked after he finished his statement, causing Octavia to catch her breath. Albert Wesker was definitely charismatic, just like her husband, Paul.

Challus Mercer, however, wasn't having any of it. "What's the catch?" he asked, causing some of the others to gasp.

It was Excella who spoke up next. "I'm sorry," she apologized insincerely, "Who are you?"

"Dr. Challus Mercer. Research scientist," he introduced, shaking Excella's hand. They didn't like each other already.

"There is no catch, Dr. Mercer," Wesker answered, "Especially since I have already explained myself to your church. Besides, I consider myself a god at this point in ways you can't even imagine."

"A god?" Terrence piped up while Octavia glanced back and forth between the rest of the group, "What sort of god?"

"That is classified information," Wesker answered, "But when the time comes, you will understand."

From her seat, Octavia was bursting with excitement. She couldn't wait to tell Isaac about this!

"You do realize that you will have to pay in order to be a member," Matthius reminded Wesker and Excella, but to everyone's surprise, Wesker handed over a large wad of cash.

"Done," he said, smirking, "We should be heading off now. We have business to take care of with Umbrella-Tricell."

"Umbrella?" Matthius nearly choked, "You didn't tell us you were with them!"

"Our headquarters is close by," Excella explained, "This city isn't that big."

"True. Still, welcome to the Church! We are glad to accept new members."

* * *

As soon as Wesker and Excella left the church and climbed back into their vehicle, they waited patiently as the car door opened and someone else climbed into the back seat. "Did you get it?" Wesker asked, turning around so that he could face his other partner, Ada Wong.

"Right here," Ada responded, holding up an envelope that had "Unitology Theories" scribbled on the front cover.

"Excellent work," Wesker complimented the agent in the red dress, "Now we can get started. This should have Challus Mercer's records in it." He handed the folder to Excella, who began to look through it slowly.

"I should be able to persuade Mercer to work with me on my next project now."

"And you will, Albert," Excella purred, resting one of her hands on his leg as he continued to drive, "I know you will."

"Excella, the file!" Ada suddenly cried, pointing as a piece of paper suddenly flew out of the slightly open window next to the Tricell employee.

"Damn it," Excella cursed, "We still have the essentials, though." She checked all the other contents of the folder just to be sure.

What none of them realized, however, was that the lone piece of paper had blown so far away that it somehow ended up in the hands of Octavia Clarke.

From a little bit further away, the older woman picked it up and studied it, wondering what on earth the importance of this document could have been.

_I should return this to Mercer,_ she thought at first, but then ultimately deciding against it. Folding it up and placing it in her pocket, she began to walk home so that she could call her son, Isaac Clarke.


	2. Reacting to the News

**DISCLAIMER: **All _Resident Evil _characters belong to Capcom and all _Dead Space _characters belong to Visceral Games and EA.

* * *

"_Isaac!_" an all-too-familiar voice echoed through the Concordance Extraction Corporation's main office building, "_Thank God I reached you!_"

Isaac Clarke looked up from his desk to see computer specialist, Kendra Daniels, on the screen in front of him. "What is it, Kendra?" he asked, dreading her question. No doubt he would be asked to fix something _again._

"_You have a call on Line 1_," Kendra reported, "_It's your mother._"

"Patch her through," Isaac requested, wondering what his mother wanted now. And with that, Kendra's face disappeared and his mother's appeared in her place.

"_Good afternoon, Isaac,_" Octavia greeted, grinning in excitement.

"Hi, Mom," Isaac replied, "How are you?"

"_Excited beyond belief. Just wait until I tell you what happened at the Unitology sermon today!_"

Isaac couldn't help but roll his eyes to himself. He hated Unitology and never understood why his mother was so devout. "Did Matthius finally come to his senses and realize that Unitology is pathetic?" he asked hopefully; he never disguised his hatred for the religion, not even in front of his mother.

"_Even better,_" Octavia reported, "_We got some new members today._"

Isaac nearly choked on the water he was drinking. "_What?_" he spluttered, "Who?"

"_A man named Albert Wesker and his partner, Excella Gionne._"

The systems engineer raised an eyebrow in recognition. "Albert Wesker and Excella Gionne?" he echoed, "From Umbrella? What were they doing at the Church?"

"_I'm not sure,_" his mother answered, "_But they dropped something as they left, and I picked it up to keep for myself. I wanted to show you later._"

"Mom, wait a minute," Isaac interrupted, holding a hand up, "Why would Umbrella want to become Unitologists?" Like everyone else in Raccoon City, the CEC was well aware of Umbrella Pharmaceutical and its partner, Tricell. They were one of the most powerful corporations in the country. To have them suddenly join the Church of Unitology was surprising.

Even more surprising was Octavia's wounded expression. "_Look, honey,_" she began wistfully, "_I know you don't…care for Unitology, but try to at least be happy that we're gaining new members. Do you know what it means to have Umbrella join us?_"

Isaac didn't answer. What _did _that mean? "I'm sorry, Mom," he apologized, "I have to go. Hammond's beeping in."

"_Isaac, wait!_" Octavia cried, but Isaac had already clicked over to Hammond's line. He closed his eyes for a minute as Zach Hammond coughed before regaining his composure.

"_There you are, Isaac!_" he cried, "_I thought I'd lost you for a minute!_"

"No, I'm here, Hammond," Isaac assured him, and then, in a stage whisper, "Like I always am."

"_So I don't know if you heard, but the Church has new members. The heads of Umbrella._"

"Yeah, I heard about that," Isaac confirmed.

"_The BSAA is requesting an audience with the CEC,_" Hammond announced, "_And we're wanted there._"

Isaac sat up in his seat. "Who's 'we'?" he asked.

"_You, me, Kendra, Nicole, and Matthius. He's just gotten back from his Unitology meeting._"

"When is it?"

"_In an hour. The BSAA is requesting that we meet them downtown in Raccoon City Hall's conference room._"

"All right, I'll be there," Isaac responded, clicking his RIG off and sitting back in his seat. He couldn't help but feel unsettled from the conversation with his mother before, but he decided to push it aside for now. The BSAA was the top priority.

Before he got up, Isaac glanced over at a picture on his desk of a blonde woman. He picked it up and admired it as he thought about howno matter what occurred at this little gathering, at least his girlfriend would be there by his side. _Nicole,_ he thought to himself as he exited his office.

* * *

The Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, a.k.a the BSAA, was in a state of pandemonium.

As Jill Valentine ran as fast as she could through the halls of the main office, she took some deep breaths to steady herself. Therefore, she was relieved when she arrived at her destination. "Chris!" she cried, knocking on Christopher Redfield's door repeatedly.

After a minute or two, the door slowly swung open to reveal one of the cofounders of the BSAA. "Hey, Jill," he greeted, "What's going on?"

"The CEC has accepted our request to meet up with them," Jill announced, "The others are ready."

"All right," Chris said, "Let's move out!" He and Jill made their way down the hallway again until they arrived at the front door, where a few faces were waiting for them.

"Is this everyone?" Chris asked as he glanced at operatives Sheva Alomar and Josh Stone, and then medical officer Rebecca Chambers.

"Yep," Rebecca replied in her high-pitched voice.

"Are all the usual big names going to be there?" Sheva piped up from next to Josh.

"I know Isaac will be there," Josh answered for her.

"Isaac Clarke?" Chris questioned, "The systems engineer?"

Josh nodded. "Yes," he retorted. The five of them then walked over to the garage, where they rented a company car and drove over to Raccoon City Hall.

Upon arriving there, they spotted the five representatives of the CEC already waiting for them: Isaac Clarke, as Josh had mentioned, Zach Hammond, Kendra Daniels, Nicole Brennan, and Benjamin Matthius.

"Welcome," Chris greeted, shaking hands with Zach Hammond, "Thanks for coming to meet with us on such a short notice. Let's go into the conference room."

"It would be our pleasure," Hammond replied, ushering the BSAA agents into the room. Once they were all settled, they sat across from each other, and Chris decided to break the silence.

"As you all know," he began, "The CEC and the BSAA have been partners for years now, working to keep some of the other agencies in check. But something serious has just happened."

"Wesker joined your Church of Unitology," Jill informed the CEC employees, even though it seemed they were well aware of the situation already.

"_Our _Church of Unitology?" Matthius echoed, chuckling and raising his hands into the air, "It's _your _church, too. You all live in Raccoon City, don't you?"

"We're not affiliated with them like you are," Chris explained, "The CEC gets its funds from the Church. Tricell funds us, even though they're working with Umbrella. God knows how long that will last."

"And then who will have to bail you out again?" Matthius replied.

"Not the Church," Sheva piped up, "We'll find a way."

"We have already been informed about this new alliance," Hammond told the BSAA, "We know you have been trying to keep Wesker in check. You know him better than we do."

"But as we said," Chris spoke up, "You're better affiliated with Unitology. If we could figure out what the Church has been up to recently, we may be able to track Wesker and stop him."

"He seemed perfectly fine when he visited earlier," Matthius reported, "Him and his partner, Excella Gionne."

"Just…keep an eye on him for us, okay?" Rebecca squeaked in her high voice again.

Chris didn't catch what Matthius had to say, for he noticed that the head systems engineer, Isaac Clarke, was watching him with a frown on his face. Next to him, Nicole Brennan was staring at the engineer, clearly trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Well, it was good of you to meet with us once again," Jill said, shaking hands with Matthius, Hammond, and Kendra, "I hope we'll continue to keep in touch on a regular basis."

"We will," Kendra assured her, "I can access your computers and send you messages that way." Jill nodded, and once the meeting was adjourned, everyone got up from his or her respective seats to leave.

Sheva, Josh, and Rebecca went ahead so that they could get the company car, but before Chris and Jill could leave, a few voices behind them made them stop. "Chris Redfield? Jill Valentine?"

Chris and Jill turned around to see none other than Isaac Clarke and Nicole Brennan. "I'm Isaac Clarke," Isaac introduced, shaking hands with both BSAA cofounders, "Head Systems Engineer for the CEC."

"And I'm Nicole Brennan," Nicole added, "Senior Medical Officer for the CEC."

"Pleasure's all ours," Jill said, returning the firm hand, "Seems our reputations precede us."

"You're very well known around the CEC," Nicole informed them.

"As are you two around the BSAA," Chris piped up.

"Are you two busy right now?" Isaac asked.

"No," Jill responded, shaking her head, "Why?"

"We were wondering if you two would like to meet us for dinner," Nicole said, "We have some things we want to talk to you about."

Chris and Jill glanced at each other again. "Sure," Chris decided, "We'd like to."

"Good. How does five thirty sound?"

* * *

Things were moving rather slow around Umbrella's headquarters, so Wesker wasn't worried about someone bursting in on him while he was taking care of private business. Holding Challus Mercer's file in his hands, he turned the various pages in the folder, hoping to learn more about the research scientist. Wesker had had his eye on the Unitologist for a while, and now was the perfect time to put his plan into action.

"Interesting," he mumbled to himself, "Very interesting."

"Albert," Excella began as she appeared in the doorway, "What are you doing?"

_Damn it, _Wesker cursed to himself as he slammed the folder shut. "I was just looking through Mercer's folder again," he explained to Tricell's CEO, "I'm going to have Ada arrange a meeting with him."

"And what makes you think he'll want to work with us? He couldn't stand you at the meeting today."

"He will," Wesker assured her, "I know he will." He opened the file again until he was on a specific page that he knew would rattle the scientist. If there was one thing Wesker was good at, it was blackmail.

"Wong," he announced into his communicator, "Come in, Wong."

Ada's face appeared on the other side. "_What's going on?_" she asked.

"I need you to arrange a meeting with Challus Mercer. Tell him that if he wants his file back, he'll have to come here and get it."

"And if he doesn't comply?"

Wesker sighed and buried his face into his hands for a second. "Should I be wondering why you and Excella are so doubtful about him?" he asked. Ada just shrugged.

"If he refuses," Wesker continued, "_Make _him comply."

"Yes, Wesker. I'll arrange the meeting now." Ada went offline and Wesker pocketed his communicator, satisfied.

* * *

Dinner at Isaac Clarke's apartment wasn't too bad. Isaac, Nicole, Jill, and Chris sat around the small table as Isaac quickly prepared meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and vegetables. Once the food was ready, he uncorked a bottle of wine and poured some for everyone.

"So," Chris began, sipping his red wine, "What's this all about?"

Isaac looked up from his plate. "I just wanted to let you two know that not everyone in the CEC is a Unitologist," he explained, taking Nicole's hand in his, "Neither one of us is one of them."

"Really?" Jill inquired, "I thought the CEC and the Church were partners."

"They are," Nicole said, "But not everyone there is a Unitologist." She then chuckled to herself.

"If you two could hear how Isaac goes on about the religion sometimes," she added, and Isaac shook his head.

"Just a little bit," he insisted, "I've always hated the Church."

"Any particular reason?" Chris asked as he sliced a large piece of meatloaf and ate it.

Isaac was about to answer when someone suddenly knocked on the door. "Excuse me," he muttered, getting up so that he could answer it. The guest at the door surprised him.

"Mom!" he gasped as Octavia stood outside.

"His mother is here?" Jill whispered to Nicole, who nodded.

"Hello, Isaac," Octavia replied, "I just thought I'd stop by and say hello after you hung up on me earlier!"

For some reason, Isaac was trying his best to block the door, causing Jill and Chris to glance at each other. "Sorry," he apologized, "I also have guests over right now!"

"Who?" his mother asked, pushing Isaac aside with effort until she locked eyes with the two BSAA cofounders.

"Oh, hello!" she greeted, "Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine! I've heard so much about you around the city! My name is Octavia Clarke." She shook hands with both of them, and Nicole tried not to cringe.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Chris replied, "I see you and Isaac have a lot of catching up to do, so we'll just be going. Thank you again, Isaac!" And with that, Chris and Jill left just as Octavia began to speak again. God only knew where that conversation would lead.


	3. Deals and Revelations

Happy New Year! May 2011 go well for everyone! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **All _Resident Evil _characters belong to Capcom and all _Dead Space _characters belong to Visceral Games and EA.

* * *

Just after Terrence Kyne left the Church of Unitology, Dr. Challus Mercer retired to his special lab underneath the church. Flicking the overhead light on, he nearly had a heart attack at what was standing in front of him.

"Challus Mercer," the woman in the red dress greeted, "We finally meet face to face."

"Who are you?" Mercer demanded, reaching for the metal stake he had stashed in his pocket.

"My name is Ada Wong," Ada Wong introduced, smirking, "And I have a proposition for you. I have something I want to tell you that you might be interested in. About your research."

Mercer scoffed. "What about it?" he asked.

"We have your files," Ada explained, "About your experiments. If you want to see them again, you'll have to come with me. Wesker wants to speak with you."

Mercer narrowed his eyes, though on the inside, he was worried. He would never let this woman know that, though. "You snuck in while Wesker and Gionne joined the meeting, didn't you?" he realized.

"You catch on quick," the woman in the red dress replied, "So, what do you say?"

"What if I say no?"

"We'll destroy your work. We know you've been working on your 'child' for a while."

"I am not afraid of you."

Ada tilted her head to the side. "It's a shame," she began in her last attempt to sway the Unitologist to their side, "Wesker and Excella were looking forward to working with you. But since you're not interested, I'll just leave and have him burn your files."

Mercer considered it for a minute. He had worked hard on those experiments, and to see them go to waste would devastate him more than the others knew. "Fine," he decided, "But I'm only going to get my files."

Ada grinned. "Right this way," she said, ushering him out of the lab and to the company car that was parked outside. On the side door, Mercer could make out the Umbrella logo, and he wondered what Albert Wesker had up his sleeve. He had heard a few unsettling things about the corporation.

Meanwhile, Ada sighed as she glanced over at the devout Unitologist, who was gripping his metal stake in his hands. "You won't be needing that," she told him, "Wesker won't attack you."

"It's not him I'm worried about," Mercer insisted, "He will play his part soon enough."

"What do you mean by that?" Ada asked.

"He should know. He has my file." Ada looked away for a minute as she thought about the piece of paper Excella had lost. She'd hate to imagine what Mercer would think if he knew that paper was gone.

After driving in a tense silence for a few more minutes, Ada and Mercer arrived at Umbrella's headquarters, and Ada escorted the scientist inside. They walked briskly for the next five minutes until they rode the elevator up to Wesker's office. The whole time, Ada thought about her role in this whole situation. It wasn't the most ideal setting, but she would have to live with it for the time being.

Up ahead, a door opened, and Excella Gionne appeared. "Wow, Ada," she commented, "Albert and I were not expecting you to convince the doctor to join us."

"I'm not here to join you," Mercer corrected, "I am here to retrieve my files."

"Of course you are," Excella replied sarcastically, "He's right in here." The three of them entered the room, where Wesker was still sitting at his desk and going through Mercer's folder.

"Challus Mercer," Wesker began smoothly, closing the folder, "Welcome to Umbrella. Please, have a seat." Mercer frowned and sat down, reaching for his file and Wesker retracting it at the same time.

"I've had my eye on you for a while," Wesker explained, adjusting his sunglasses, "And your experiments are most intriguing. Tell me more about these…_Necromorphs._"

Mercer glanced from Wesker to Excella to Ada. "You mean you haven't heard?" he asked.

"We just joined your church a few hours ago," Excella explained, "All we've heard are rumors. Something about a Marker."

"What have you heard?" Mercer asked.

"That you discovered it on a colony known as Aegis 7 years ago, and that the symbols on the bottom of it were deciphered to reveal the DNA of the Necromorphs."

"Those are not rumors."

"That really happened?" Ada asked in surprise.

"Yes," Mercer confirmed, "But half the church is still blind to this transformation. They can't see that this is our future!"

Wesker, Excella, and Ada all glanced at each other slyly. "What are you thinking about?" Mercer asked.

"You and I think alike," Wesker mused, "I have felt that way about Uroboros. Only the strong will be able to embrace it. The 'wheat', so to speak."

"Uroboros?" Mercer echoed, "Isn't that a virus?"

"That is correct," Wesker continued, "I created it myself from the Progenitor virus. I am sure you are well informed about that already."

"What your company does is no secret around the CEC."

"Indeed," Excella piped up, "We've been trying to get Uroboros up and running for years, but we just haven't seemed to launch it. We were hoping to unite with you."

"What Excella means to say," Wesker jumped in, "Is that we could try and somehow…combine Uroboros and the Necromorph DNA to see what would happen."

Mercer frowned again. "I don't think that would be wise," he protested, "The Necromorph DNA must remain pure."

"Or what?" Ada challenged.

"Or else the transformation fails."

"Well, we can improve on that," Wesker insisted, but Mercer was still unsure.

"I don't know about this," he mused.

"What is causing your uncertainty?" Wesker asked.

"What will become of my creation, if I were to allow you to merge Uroboros with the Necromorph DNA?"

"Your 'creation' will be fine," Wesker assured the scientist, "In fact, it will have more strength and speed than with the Necromorph DNA alone. You see, Uroboros is a mix of every single virus that has been developed: Progenitor, T-Virus, G-Virus, Las Plagas, the W-virus, you name it."

"And we'll pay you," Excella added, pushing a wad of money towards Mercer.

Money was very tempting, Mercer realized. He stared at the cash and then at Wesker. "Just one more question," he said, "Why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?"

Wesker looked down at his lap. "You want to know why?" he asked, "This is why." He removed the shades and revealed his red, cat eyes to Mercer, whose face betrayed nothing.

"I see," was all he said as he accepted the money from Excella, "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

"And you as well," Wesker replied, "We will change this world together." He grinned at Excella as he said this.

* * *

Meanwhile, Isaac was in a state of confusion after his mother had come over to his apartment unannounced. Poor Chris and Jill had left to avoid making the situation even more awkward than it already was, and Nicole decided to leave as well.

"What are you doing?" Isaac had asked, "You can't just interrupt like that! Nicole and I were trying to do business with Chris and Jill!"

"I just wanted to leave you this," Octavia had replied, handing over the piece of paper that she had found earlier, "I was going to tell you about it on the phone, but you rushed me off so quickly."

Isaac had sighed; he knew this was a touchy subject for his mother. "I just don't understand, Isaac," Octavia had continued, "We used to be so close. Now, you don't even want me calling you at work."

Isaac refused to get into this again. "I'm sorry, Mom," he apologized, "It's getting late and I should probably get some sleep soon. You know the CEC is always asking me to do something."

"Isaac!" Octavia cried, but the engineer was already shutting the door in her face before going to the couch and glancing down at the piece of paper she had given him. Usually, anything to do with Unitology disinterested him, but something was different about this. Challus Mercer's name was written on the top, followed by some other information that the engineer figured was important for the BSAA to know.

"Chris!" he cried on the phone as soon as Chris Redfield picked up, "I just discovered something you should probably know about! Think you and Jill can come back here quickly?"

"We never left," Chris replied, and Isaac looked up as he, Jill, and Nicole reentered the apartment. Chris pocketed his cell phone in the process.

"You're still here?" he asked, surprised, "Where did you wait?"

"Downstairs in the lobby," Jill answered, "Nicole was just telling us a little bit more about the CEC."

"I'm sorry that my mother interrupted like that," Isaac apologized, "She left me this, though." He handed the paper over to the other three and watched as they glanced over it, taking in the information with interest.

"So the Marker is coming here?" Nicole questioned.

"The Marker?" Jill echoed, "That artifact they found on Aegis 7? I thought that was a rumor!"

"Apparently not," Chris mumbled, "But what would this Challus Mercer guy be doing with this paper?"

"Beats me," Nicole answered, "But we'll keep our eyes and ears open."

"How did your mother get this?" Jill asked Isaac.

Isaac looked away for a minute. "My mother…she's a Unitologist, too," he answered shamefully.

* * *

At that moment, Terrence Kyne and Benjamin Matthius felt a rumbling sensation as they sat in the Raccoon City airport. They watched the skies as a spacecraft made its way down to Earth. Neither one of them could speak, but they merely looked around as most of the crew working in the flight control towers guided the shuttle down to the runway. "This is it, Terrence," Matthius whispered, "The moment we've all been waiting for."

"Yes," Terrence agreed, watching as the shuttle landed on the runway and came to a complete stop. After hours of waiting for the spacecraft to cool off, the two of them, along with the team from the control towers, opened the shuttle, and what they saw filled them with elation.

"The Marker," Matthius whispered, "It's here."

"Yes," Terrence repeated, staring at the spiraling red tower, "We will bring it to the Church first thing in the morning."


	4. Arrival on Earth

Thank you to everyone who has been reading this so far! I appreciate it! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Only Lisa Andersen and the janitor are mine. All _Resident Evil _characters belong to Capcom and all _Dead Space _characters belong to Visceral Games and EA.

* * *

The next afternoon, Octavia dejectedly pushed the doors to the Church open to find something surprising: everyone was standing around something. Forgetting about her troubles with her son for a minute, she slowly approached Terrence and tapped him on the shoulder. "What's going on here?" she asked.

"We've managed to bring the Red Marker here!" Terrence announced cheerfully, moving aside so that Octavia could see. She gaped at the spiraling tower.

"By Altman," she gasped, craning her neck to see the Red Marker in its glory.

"Behold!" Matthius suddenly shouted, grabbing everyone's attention, "The Marker! The Divine Relic!"

"Altman be praised!" all the Unitologists replied, bowing in front of the Marker. Octavia opened one of her eyes for a minute as the Church doors flew open again, and Wesker and Excella marched inside.

"Ahh, Mr. Wesker!" Matthius greeted, "Miss Gionne! It's good of you to join us!"

"Yes," Wesker agreed as he and Excella stood next to Dr. Mercer, "We heard about the Marker's arrival and wanted to look at it ourselves."

"Well, it's here now," Terrence commented, "This is brilliant!"

"Indeed," Excella quipped, narrowing her eyes at the large tower.

As the others began to have a conversation about what they were going to do with the Marker, Octavia lifted her head and watched as Mercer, Wesker, and Excella began to have a side conversation of their own. Frowning, she noticed how the trio began to walk away from everyone else, and she decided to do a little snooping of her own. She made sure she was quiet as she followed the others to a secret underground laboratory with Dr. Mercer's name on it. She couldn't help but gasp to herself. _He has a lab down here? _She asked herself, _And he never told us?_

Octavia waited for Mercer to guide the others inside before sneaking in herself, hiding in one of the closets in the far corner of the room. She pushed the door open slightly so that she could still see.

"So the Red Marker has finally arrived," Wesker mused, "What happens from here?"

"Everyone in this city is reborn," Mercer explained, tapping on one of the capsules in front of him, "They will all play their parts now." Octavia remained silent.

"Do you have the sample you promised me?" the doctor asked next. With a gloved hand, Wesker took a vial out of his pocket and handed it over.

"So this is Uroboros," Mercer mused, twirling the vial in his hands, "By Altman."

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Wesker asked with a smirk, "I designed it myself."

"Why don't we test it out now?" Excella suggested, "Do you have the other sample, Albert?"

From where Octavia hid, she watched as Wesker tensed up, and she got the feeling that the man with sunglasses didn't care for Excella too much. It didn't matter now, though; all she cared about was finding out what the hell was going on. And what she saw next shocked her so much that she knew she just had to tell Isaac, despite the fact that he refused to listen to anything that dealt with Unitology.

Quietly sneaking out of the lab while Mercer, Wesker, and Excella were preoccupied, Octavia reached for her cell phone to contact Isaac, but for some reason, the signal was dead. _Damn it, _she thought angrily, _Why is the signal suddenly jammed? Reception's usually good here. _

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Chris sat in his office as he drank coffee and took a look at the front page of the _Raccoon Press._ What he saw on the paper surprised him so much that he called Jill into the office. "Jill, come look at the newspaper if you haven't already!" he said frantically.

Ten minutes later, Jill arrived. "What's going on, Chris?" she asked.

"Look at this!" he cried, handing over the _Raccoon Press_. Jill skimmed the front page quickly and let out a gasp.

"The Red Marker is here?" she asked, "Isn't that what Isaac and Nicole told us yesterday?"

"Yeah," Chris replied, "They need to see this if they haven't already."

"Isaac won't care, though. He hates Unitology from what Nicole said."

"I know," Chris agreed, "I figured as much when he was trying to dismiss his mother. I wonder how she became a Unitologist. And why."

"It seems like a touchy subject for him. He'll tell us when he's ready."

"You're right."

"In the meantime, we need to keep an eye on that Church and Umbrella. Better yet, we should make an alliance with the CEC so _they _can watch over the Unitologists."

"Well, we know Isaac and Nicole somewhat. They can handle it."

"I bet it's chaos at the CEC because of this news." Both Chris and Jill frowned in thought.

* * *

In the CEC headquarters, Isaac took off his helmet and rubbed his eyes for a minute, thinking about how Kendra and Hammond had both been hassling him all day.

"Isaac, I need you to bring my papers over to the Medical Ward!"

"Isaac, you're going to have to fix the computers in the main lounge!"

"Isaac, can you lick my shoes clean for me?"

At the last thought, Isaac shuddered; thank God nobody had asked him to do that. Yet. He _was _tired of being treated like a slave, though. Just because he was considered one of the best engineers in the CEC did _not _give them the right to assign him all these jobs. When would _his _turn come to give other people orders?

Suddenly, something on a television screen up ahead caught his attention. "And in other news," the news reporter announced as a picture of the Red Marker appeared next to her head, "Word has just gotten in that the Church of Unitology managed to excavate the Red Marker, the main relic used for worship, from Aegis 7. The artifact was transported to the Church based in Raccoon City and is now under investigation by the Unitologists themselves. For _Raccoon News, _I'm Lisa Andersen."

_I can't believe they're actually doing this,_ Isaac thought with contempt, shaking his head as he slipped his helmet back on. He knew what he had to do. And he was going to do it.

Reaching for his RIG, he watched as a screen popped up in front of him. "Nicole?" he greeted.

"_Hey, Isaac_," Nicole replied, "Have _you heard the news?_"

"About the Marker?" Isaac asked, "I just saw it on TV. I cannot _believe _the Church is doing this! What's the point? Really?"

"_The Church just wants to do whatever it wants, I guess_," Nicole responded, "_So what's going on with you?_"

"You and I need to meet with Chris and Jill again. Tonight, after we get out of work."

"_I'm sure they've heard about this already_."

"Exactly. But I still think we need to see them again. To clear a few things up."

Nicole tilted her head to the side. "_I've got a couple more hours I have to work_," she said, "_But we can go after that. I'll meet you in your office._"

"Sounds good. I love you, Nicole."

"_I love you, too, Isaac._" And with that, she hung up.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Dr. Mercer's office, all the lights had been turned off, as Mercer, Wesker, and Excella left to return to Umbrella's headquarters after being in there all afternoon conducting experiment after experiment. The only source of light now was a greenish light coming from a capsule near the center of the room.

Up ahead, the door opened, and a janitor entered the room, flipping the light switch on and proceeding to clean the floor. At first, he was shocked; he had never seen this room before. Until now. _Dr. Mercer has a lab down here? _He asked himself.

Abandoning his mop and pail, the janitor explored the room a little bit, taking in all the capsules and containers with fascination. _What is this? _He thought to himself, _I'll have to ask him about it in the morning._ Whistling to himself, he took his mop and began to clean the floor when he suddenly heard a noise.

"Who's there?" he demanded in a shaky voice, holding his wet mop up and pointing it all around him. At first, there was only a slight creaking noise, which suddenly grew louder the longer he stood there. The creaking was suddenly followed by a low growl, and above him, the lights flickered and then shut off for good again, leaving only the green hue from the capsule.

Panicking, the janitor ran to the door, only to find it locked. "Help!" he shouted, pounding on the door, "Help! I'm locked in here! Can someone let me out?"

_Roar! _What was that. "Oh, fuck," the janitor whispered under his breath, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

But as he continued to pound on the door, something popped out of one of the capsules, and the janitor stopped banging the door, turned around, and gasped at what he saw.

"Oh, hell no!" he gasped, "HELP!"

But that was the last thing he cried, as the last thing he saw was a monster with red eyes approach him and open its mouth to reveal its fangs.


	5. The Nightmare Begins

Thank you to those of you who have reviewed and alerted this crossover! I appreciate it! Just a note: since this is a crossover, and since _Dead Space _has a completely different setting and timeline from _Resident Evil, _a lot of things from both categories are going to be AU. This is not set in either timeline, and it's a completely original story that is incorporating both worlds.

**DISCLAIMER: **Only David Isaacs is mine. All _Resident Evil _characters belong to Capcom and all _Dead Space _characters belong to Visceral Games and EA.

* * *

_**Two nights later…**_

"DAVID ISAACS MISSING!

"Raccoon City, MO-David Isaacs, 34, a janitor working in the Church of Unitology, has been reported missing for two days after he failed to return home after his shift. If anybody has information on Isaacs's whereabouts, call this number: (314) 455-9863. Reward will be offered."

Sighing, Claire Redfield put the _Raccoon Press _down and turned to face her brother, who was just preparing dinner for the two of them. "Chris?" she asked, "Did you see this? A janitor's gone missing in the Church!"

"You're kidding!" Chris gasped, setting the food on the table and peering over his sister's shoulder.

"It also says that the RPD is trying to track him down," Claire explained, "But they haven't had any luck so far."

"I hope they find him soon," Chris said, running his hands through his hair, "I still wonder what Wesker's up to with the Church. I know he thinks he's a god, but this is going too far!"

"You know he won't just tell us," Claire sighed wistfully, "But the BSAA will find out eventually. You guys always do." She smiled.

"Anyway," she continued, getting up, "I should be leaving now. I have a Terrasave meeting to go to, but I should be back later."

Chris smacked his forehead. "Right," he quipped, "I almost forgot. Have a good night." He kissed Claire briefly and gave her a hug as she smiled and walked out the door. Now that he was alone again, Chris sat down on the couch and picked up the newspaper again, studying David Isaacs's picture. How had he just gone missing, with no indications of where he might have gone? Something didn't seem right about this, so slipping on his BSAA uniform and grabbing his handgun, Chris exited the apartment and went to go investigate.

The streets were deserted at this hour, which was odd: Raccoon City was…well, a city, which should not have been empty, even at six o'clock in the evening. Claire was gone, having taken the only car that they had, which forced the older Redfield to travel by foot. He continued walking in silence until he arrived at the Church of Unitology, and in that moment, it occurred to him that he had never set foot in this structure before. Taking a deep breath, and readying his gun, he opened the large doors and stepped inside.

Chris stopped for a minute as he took in the Church of Unitology with fascination. Tall columns surrounded him, and mysterious, blue candles glowed in the darkness. In the middle of the large meeting room was a tall, red, spiraling tower that had different symbols scribbled into its base. "The Red Marker," Chris whispered under his breath, "So this is it."

As he moved closer to it, he suddenly heard a soft _clank_, which forced him to whip his head around. "Hello?" he called out, pointing his gun in front of him, "Is anyone here?" There was no response, and Chris could feel his heart beat against his chest nervously. Even though he was a seasoned BSAA operative, he still proceeded with caution. Resting his finger on the trigger of his handgun, Chris advanced towards the hallway where the clanking noise had echoed from.

_It's too dark in here, _Chris thought to himself, _Let me use my flare._ Taking a flare out of his pocket, Chris lit it and then proceeded onwards. "Is someone here?" he called out, but still, nobody answered.

The clanking suddenly increased in volume, which made the older Redfield stop for a minute as he braced himself for any surprises. The _clank_ was soon followed by a low growling, and gulping, Chris continued into the darkness until he climbed down a pitch black set of stairs. Down below, a green light caught his attention, and when he arrived at the door where it was coming from, he pushed it open with one hand.

What he saw surprised him: all around him were capsules filled with frozen creatures that he had never seen before. "What is this?" he whispered to himself. He was moving forward towards one particular capsule when he felt something brush across his foot. Glancing down, he noticed a trail of water, which led to an abandoned mop and pail. _The janitor was here! _He realized, and as he turned to leave, he suddenly heard another growling noise, which was even louder than before. Freezing where he was, Chris realized there was someone, or something, in the room with him. He readied his weapon, just in case.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed on the opposite wall, and when Chris pointed his flare at the source, he saw someone staggering towards him. "Hey!" he called out to the person, "Are you David Isaacs? Are you okay?" No response.

"Everyone's worried about you," the BSAA co-founder continued, "The RPD is looking for you, too." The person came into the light, and Chris saw that it was indeed David Isaacs. However, something was wrong with him.

As David ambled towards Chris, he began to choke and cough up a disgusting, yellow substance. It bubbled at his mouth as he staggered and clutched himself. "Hey!" Chris cried again, trying to steady him, "Hey! Hang in there!"

David choked again, smacked Chris's hand out of the way, and then fell to the ground as he had a seizure. Before Chris could do anything to help, the janitor was already down. Chris closed his eyes and turned away for a second, and while his attention was diverted somewhere else, David leaped up again with a growl and grabbed Chris by the shoulders, exposing some black tentacles from his mouth. "Shit!" Chris cursed, reaching for his gun and shooting David as the janitor tried to attack him. After a few shots from his handgun, the man collapsed to the ground once more as more yellow liquid spewed from his mouth. _What the hell just happened? _Chris asked himself in shock, _I better go report this to the RPD._

However, as he turned to leave yet again, he heard another growling noise. Whirling around, he watched as David's corpse had another seizure, and what Chris Redfield saw next burned itself into his memory forever. With a sickening, bubbling sound, David's human body slowly disappeared and underwent a transformation until it changed into a yellow, flying creature with a proboscis protruding from its head. With a screech, it flew towards Chris, who watched in horror as it tried to stab him with the proboscis.

_What the hell is that thing?_ He thought to himself as he shot at it, but to no avail. The bat-like creature flew around the room as it tried to attack him, but Chris continued to try and scare it away with a few warning shots. He was running out of bullets fast, but he never gave up. However, no matter how many rounds he fired, this new monster still wouldn't die, which forced Chris to retreat. Throwing the door open, he began running back the way he came as the monster followed him.

To his right, something popped out of a vent and grabbed him, slamming him to the ground. "Get off me!" he cried as he looked up at yet another never-before-seen monster that was definitely not a zombie. Panicking, Chris fired a few more warning shots, but like the other bat-like creature, this beast also appeared to be immune to bullets. "Shit," Chris mumbled as he threw the flare at the two monsters to startle them before turning and running away. Dashing up the stairs, Chris suddenly found himself back in the Church's main room, where the Marker was situated, and he didn't look behind him as he ran back out into the streets. The first place he decided to go was the Raccoon City Police Department. As soon as he arrived in the building, he took a deep breath and rested his hands on the desk in front of him.

"Christopher Redfield!" the Chief of Police, Brian Irons, greeted with a smile on his face, "It's an honor to have you here!"

Chris ignored the greeting. "Please," he pleaded, "You have to help me! I found David Isaacs!"

Chief Irons glanced up from his cup of coffee. "You what?" he asked in surprise.

"I found David Isaacs!" Chris repeated, "You know, the janitor that went missing two days ago!" Irons tilted his head to the side and just smiled.

"I see," was all he said, "So what? Do you expect to get that reward now? Well, let me tell you something: there is no reward. That was all bullshit."

Chris fumed. "With all due respect, Chief Irons," he began, "I'm not here for the reward. I wasn't finished with what I was telling you. David Isaacs transformed into something weird! Some sort of…bat creature or something. I tried to take it down, but it didn't seem to be harmed by my bullets." Irons still didn't react like Chris had hoped he would.

"Mr. Redfield," he sighed, "Do you hear yourself right now? A bat creature that can't be taken down with bullets? _You_, out of all people, should know that anything can be killed with a few well-placed shots."

"I'm not making this up!" Chris insisted, "I'm telling you! I saw it!"

"Sure," Irons said sarcastically, "I appreciate you trying to be a hero, Mr. Redfield, but come back when you have your facts, and your combat training, straight." Smiling, he gestured to the door and returned to his cup of coffee. As soon as Chris was gone, he glanced down at the large wad of money in his lap, and he grinned as he counted each Benjamin Franklin in his hands.

* * *

_Well, that was a failure, _Chris thought sadly as he ran through the empty streets, _Maybe Jill will believe me._

Ringing the doorbell to Jill's apartment, Chris waited for a minute or two as his girlfriend finally answered the door. "Chris!" she gasped.

Chris quickly entered the apartment and shut the door behind him, checking and rechecking to make sure the door was bolted shut. "Chris, what's going on?" Jill asked.

"I found David Isaacs," Chris reported breathlessly, "The janitor that went missing in the Church two nights ago."

"You found him?" Jill cried, "Where is he?"

"Dead," Chris continued, "I saw it! He transformed into this creature I've never seen before. When I tried to shoot it, it didn't work. It just shook off the bullets like water off a duck's back!"

"Whoa, Chris, slow down!" Jill piped up, grabbing him by the shoulders, "What are you talking about?"

Chris took a deep breath and started the story over from the beginning, and in more detail this time around. "I tried to go to the police about it, but Chief Irons told me I sounded like a lunatic. He didn't believe me," Chris fumed angrily.

"You went _by yourself_?" Jill gasped, "Why didn't you ask me to come with you?"

"I didn't know what I was up against. When I saw those things couldn't be killed, I just ran for it."

"We have to figure out what's going on in that Church," Jill declared, "Enemies that can't be killed with guns? Sounds fishy. There's got to be a way to eliminate them."

"You believe me, though. Right?"

Jill gave Chris a reassuring look. "Of course I do," she assured him, "We're in this together. And we're going to prove to Irons that you're not crazy."

"Thanks, Jill," Chris thanked her as he reached for his cell phone to call Claire. Unfortunately, she didn't pick up, but Chris left her a message all the same.

"Claire, it's Chris," he began, "As soon as you get out of the Terrasave meeting, call me, okay? Something's happening and I need to know you're safe. I love you. Bye." He hung up and took a deep breath.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Church of Unitology, the two monsters that had nearly killed Chris snarled as they hurried up the stairs, following the older Redfield's human scent. They could sense that he wasn't one of them, and that wasn't a good thing. As soon as they arrived in the room where the Marker was, they shrieked in agony and vowed to track Chris down and kill him for good. Sniffing, they continued to pick up on his scent all through the Church until they arrived outside. As they hunted for the BSAA operative, more monsters behind them suddenly emerged, and with loud shrieks, they began to race through the city untamed.


	6. Unbeatable Evil

**DISCLAIMER: **All _Resident Evil _characters belong to Capcom and all _Dead Space _characters belong to Visceral Games and EA.

_Italics- _Audio transmissions

* * *

Later on that night, Chris tossed and turned in his sleep. After having tired themselves out after trying to figure out the mysteries behind the Church, he and Jill had fallen asleep in each other's arms in Jill's bed. The older Redfield kept his phone by him in case Claire called, but his little sister must have still been at the Terrasave meeting.

_Bam bam bam! _The sound of something banging on the apartment door made the couple stir. "What was that?" Jill mumbled, sitting up in bed and wiping some sleep out of her eyes.

"I don't know," Chris replied as he sat up as well, running his fingers through his hair. As both of them straightened out their clothes, they listened as the insistent banging continued, followed by a few low growls.

"Wait here," Chris whispered to Jill as he grabbed his backup machine gun and began to tiptoe through the apartment. The banging grew louder and more insistent, and Chris felt nervous again. _Something's familiar about that growling, _he thought as he readied his machine gun.

By the time he had extended his hand to touch the doorknob, the door burst open, and Chris found himself staring into the dark eyes of the yellow bat creature and its companion from before. "Shit!" he cursed to himself, "Not these bastards again!"

The other monster, which had human hands, as well as sharp blades, raised its nose into the air and sniffed, and upon realizing that Chris was the human it was looking for, it screeched. "Chris?" Jill asked from the closed bedroom door, "What's going on?"

_Damn it, Jill,_ Chris thought to himself as he raced forward and kicked the door shut again. As the monsters on the other side tried to break the door down again, Chris sprinted through the apartment and bolted the bedroom door behind him.

"I'm so sorry, Jill," he apologized in a soft whisper, "I've put you in danger. Those monsters from the Church found me!"

"_What?_" Jill gasped, "How?" Another _bang _echoed through the apartment.

"They must have followed my scent," Chris hissed, "And I've led them straight to us. To you!"

"There was no way you could have known," Jill assured him.

In that moment, the banging suddenly stopped just as Jill finished gearing up. Placing her BSAA cap on her head, grabbing her bulletproof vest, and slipping all her weapons into her hand, she placed an ear up to the door as the banging stopped. "Maybe…maybe they're gone," she whispered, and Chris breathed a sigh of relief.

However, their luck was short-lived. As soon as they began to let their guard down, the air conditioning vent in their ceiling suddenly popped open, and the two monsters burst into the room, landing on the bed right next to Chris. "Damn it!" Jill cursed, her heart racing as she raised her machine gun and began firing at the two growling monsters in an attempt to scare them off. The yellow bat with the proboscis attempted to stab both of them, but to no avail. Even though both BSAA agents were being attacked, it was clear that Chris was the main target.

"Jill!" Chris shouted, "Go out the window! It's the only way!"

"What the hell are these things?" Jill yelled as she reloaded her machine gun.

"I don't know," Chris replied, "And I don't want to find out! Quick! Out the window!"

Jill punched her way through the window and climbed out to the fire escape as Chris knocked a bookshelf down, stalling the enemies for now. He hurriedly climbed out the window as well, and what the two agents saw shocked them.

The streets of Raccoon City were red with blood…and body parts. Various citizens were running as humans that looked like zombies chased them. The RPD and the BSAA were down below, shooting at the humans that had black tentacles oozing out of their mouths. After being shot, some of their heads exploded and turned into centipedes. As Chris and Jill dashed down the fire escapes in an attempt to run away from their own pursuers, they watched as the BSAA and the RPD combined had no problem taking out the enemies…while they were human. It was what they turned into afterwards that was the problem.

"Come on!" Jill cried as they finally made it down to the street. They weren't sure where they should run, since everything was blocked, and the monsters chasing them would just follow Chris's scent.

"Where are Sheva, Josh, and Rebecca?" Jill asked, "We should get in contact with them!"

Chris nodded and pulled out his communicator. "Sheva, Josh, Rebecca!" he spoke into it, "Do you copy?" No answer.

"Repeat, do you copy?" Still no answer.

"Damn it," Chris cursed, "Signals are down everywhere." He tried calling Claire again, only to get static there as well. _Shit, _he thought.

"Looks like we're on our own until we can find out what the hell's going on around here," he said to Jill, who nodded.

"There's only one thing we can do now," she declared.

"What's that?"

"We need to find Isaac and Nicole."

* * *

The CEC was also in a state of chaos as all the televisions in the building snowed out. Isaac had just finished repairing one of the elevators near his office, and he was just getting ready to change out of his mining suit when he suddenly heard about the attack on Raccoon City. Grabbing his Plasma Cutter, he raced out of the office in an attempt to locate Nicole.

"_Isaac?_" Kendra Daniels asked, transmitting to his audio RIG, "_Isaac, are you there?_"

"I'm here, Kendra," Isaac replied.

"_Thank God!_" the computer specialist sighed, "_It's chaos out there! Necromorphs everywhere!_"

"Necromorphs?" Isaac echoed.

"_It's what those enemies are called out there. I've managed to barricade myself in my office and I have access to everything in this city!_"

"Where's Hammond?"

"_He's gone to investigate the streets and he said he would keep in contact with you until we can figure out what's going on here._"

"So what do I need to do?"

"_We have to figure out how to kill those Necromorphs before doing anything else. The RPD and the BSAA are being taken down fast._"

"I'll see what I can do."

"_Good luck._" Kendra hung up, and Isaac left his office in an attempt to go find Nicole. He ended up wandering for almost an hour and a half before finally spotting her in her own office.

"Nicole!" he cried, running over to her and hugging her.

"Isaac!" his girlfriend replied, "I'm so glad to see you! We've got to get out of here!"

"Come on!" Isaac shouted, grabbing Nicole by the hand and pulling her out of her chair. The two of them ran as a few windows broke around them. More Necromorphs flooded into the building, and even though they knew they were no safer on the streets, there would be a better chance of finding survivors there than in the CEC building.

Once they were outside, they noticed the blood all around them and felt sick to the stomach. "Now what?" Isaac muttered.

"We have to find survivors," Nicole told him, "Let's go!" They began running in all directions, hoping that they would run into someone who hadn't been ruthlessly slaughtered.

"Chris and Jill," Isaac whispered under his breath, "Maybe they're still alive."

"They could be," Nicole agreed, "But are they alive is the question."

"We'll only know if we go and find them. Strength in numbers seems to be the only solution right now." Nicole nodded, and the two of them began to run once again.

It felt like an eternity before anything else happened. As Isaac and Nicole passed by the BSAA headquarters, they suddenly collided into someone with an "Oof!" The two of them fell to the ground, as well as whoever they had bumped into.

"Isaac? Nicole?" two familiar voices asked, and the engineer looked up at who it was.

"Chris!" he shouted, "Jill! You two are alive?"

"Barely," Jill answered, "We were attacked and we had to run! We don't know how to kill these things in their second stages!"

"Second stages?" Isaac questioned.

"We saw them as humans first," Chris explained breathlessly once they found a safe place to hide for now, "They had some sort of black tentacles in their mouths. When we shot those down, they turned into these invulnerable creatures."

"Necromorphs," Isaac mumbled, which caused the other three to stare at him.

"Necromorphs?" Jill asked, "What are Necromorphs?"

"They're those creatures you can't kill," Nicole explained, "Isaac told me he just found out about them now."

"Once we figure out how to kill the Necromorphs, we can concentrate on getting out of here," Chris declared, "But first, I've got to find Claire, my little sister. And Sheva, Josh, and Rebecca, all three of whom you met at our conference a few days ago."

"And we'll find them," Isaac assured the BSAA cofounders, "Let's get out of here." Gearing up, the four of them exited their hiding spot in the nick of time as something began attempting to burst through the only vent in the room.


	7. Gearing Up for the Situation

Finally, I'm back to posting more of this story! Sorry for the long wait! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **All _Resident Evil _characters belong to Capcom and all _Dead Space _characters belong to Visceral Games and EA.

_Italics- _Audio/Video Transmissions

* * *

"What the hell happened here?" Chris muttered to himself as he, Jill, Isaac, and Nicole crept through the streets. He led the way, holding his handgun out in front of him.

"_How _did this happen is more like it," Jill corrected him, "How are we supposed to kill the Necromorphs?"

For a second, nobody said anything. "Isaac?" Chris asked, turning to the CEC engineer, "Any suggestions?"

"No clue," Isaac replied, "But we have to stick together."

"Claire," Chris mumbled, "God, I hope she's okay."

"Don't worry," Nicole assured him, "We'll find her. I don't know her, but I'm sure she's safe somewhere."

With that, Chris tried his cell phone again, only to get static. "Damn it," he hissed, pocketing his phone, "Something's still interfering with the signal."

"The Marker," Isaac guessed, "We've got to get rid of the Marker. But how?"

Before any of them could answer, they all watched as a video log popped up in front of Isaac. "_Isaac, it's Hammond!_" Zach Hammond greeted from the other end, "_Are you okay?_"

"I'm okay!" Isaac assured him, "Are you?"

"_I'm not doing too bad," _Hammond replied, "_These bastards are eating up my ammo, though!_"

"The Necromorphs?" Chris asked, "They're running rampant all over the city!"

"They were infected humans before they were killed and turned into the Necromorphs," Jill added.

"_Damn!_" Hammond hissed, "_How are you supposed to kill these things?_"

"We'll call you if we find out!" Isaac decided.

"_And vice versa,_" Hammond replied, "_Good luck._"

"There's got to be a way to get them," Nicole said, "There just _has _to be."

* * *

Meanwhile, in other places, Octavia glanced down at the streets from her safe room in the Church of Unitology. She watched as many of the infected citizens carried black tentacles in their hands and infected other people, thus turning them into monsters as well. She closed her eyes and looked away after one particular violent incident. She hadn't heard from Isaac since the horror started, and she was starting to worry that something bad had happened to him.

"Octavia," a voice behind her called out to her, and when she turned around, she spotted Terrence Kyne and Benjamin Matthius watching her.

"Terrence, Ben," she replied, nodding, "What's happening out there?"

"Some sort of sickness is affecting the citizens of Raccoon City," Matthius reported, "We cannot allow it into the Church."

"But it was already in the Church," Octavia quipped, "From the reports that have been coming out so far."

"Then we cannot allow it _back _into the Church until we fully understand the Red Marker."

Just as Octavia was getting ready to say something else, a door on the other side opened, and Wesker, Excella, Ada, and Mercer entered the room.

"Thank the Marker all of you are safe!" Matthius sighed in relief, "The sickness hasn't reached any of you, it seems."

"No, it hasn't," Excella replied, and she, Wesker, and Mercer shared a surreptitious glance that only Octavia caught.

"It seems someone broke into my office earlier," Mercer reported. Octavia tried not to look at him. She wasn't sure if he was referring to her or someone else.

"Any ideas who?" Terrence asked.

"No, but I found this on the floor." Mercer reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of green clothing that looked like it belonged to a vest.

"Let me see that," Wesker ordered, and Mercer quickly handed over the light green fabric.

Everyone remained silent as he studied it. "This looks like a piece from a BSAA vest," Wesker concluded, and everyone gasped.

"What was the BSAA doing here?" Matthius demanded, glaring at Wesker and Excella, "You were supposed to keep an eye on them! I thought that was part of the deal!"

"We were…attending to other matters at hand," Wesker explained calmly, like he always did, "Why don't we look at the security cameras to see who it was?" And with that, he pushed past the others, approached the cameras in the corner, and began to silently review the footage taped from earlier that night. Everyone crowded around him in silence as his expression became increasingly angry and full of hate.

"Wesker?" Octavia asked cautiously, but Ada shushed her.

"Unbelievable," Wesker muttered to himself, "Unbelievable. I _knew _you had to be involved somehow, Chris."

Everyone in the room gasped. "Chris?" Terrence echoed, "Chris Redfield?"

"The one and only," Wesker replied, clenching his fist, and Octavia knew better than to question his sudden hostility.

All of a sudden, Matthius turned to the door. "Dr. Mercer?" he questioned, "Where are you going?" But Mercer didn't answer as he continued to walk away.

"I will speak with him," Wesker decided, following the scientist out the door. Excella followed suit, and once they were gone, Ada moved to stand next to Octavia.

"So what's your stance in all this?" she asked, folding her arms.

"Yes, you have been quiet during all this, Mrs. Clarke," Matthius concurred, "Is something on your mind?"

Octavia sighed and closed her eyes for a minute as she pictured her husband, Paul, again. She could see the two of them laughing and dancing in their youth, around when they had first gotten married and welcomed Isaac into the world. Those were the good times. The better times, anyway.

"No, sir," she replied, opening her eyes again, "I'm just not feeling well, that's all."

"Stay here," Matthius ordered, "Terrence and I will continue our research on the Marker." Octavia nodded and went to sit by the window again as the two men left. On the way out, however, Terrence suddenly stopped and stared at the wall blankly.

"Dr. Kyne?" Matthius asked, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine," Terrence assured him, "I thought I just saw…never mind. Let's go."

"I'll stay here with Mrs. Clarke," Ada decided, winking at the two men as they exited the room. As soon as they were gone, however, Ada's coy smile disappeared and she sighed as she faced Octavia.

"You're Octavia Clarke, right?" she asked.

Octavia nodded silently.

"My name is Ada Wong," Ada introduced herself, "I remember seeing you a few days ago just outside the Church."

"You did?" Octavia asked in shock.

Ada nodded. "I was just driving away with Wesker and Excella and I happened to see you in the rear view mirror," she explained. Octavia looked away for a minute and briefly wondered if Ada saw her pick up that one piece of paper about the Marker.

"So, you're a Unitologist, huh?" the woman in the red dress asked, changing the subject slightly.

"Yes, I am," Octavia answered, "I've been a member of the Church ever since my husband…went away on an extended off-world tour." She suddenly looked crestfallen as she said this, and Ada frowned as well.

"I'm worried about my son, Isaac," she admitted, "I haven't heard from him since all this started. Hell, I'm lucky if I manage to hear from him on a normal day. He doesn't want anything to do with me. He hasn't for the last thirty years or so." She looked away from Ada.

"I'm sorry," she apologized to the younger woman, "I shouldn't be burdening you with my problems." Ada shook her head and silently gestured for Octavia to continue.

"We're not going anywhere," Ada mused, "I kind of need a break from all this, anyway. Please, continue."

And with that, Octavia took a deep breath and continued pouring her heart out to Ada.

* * *

Over the next hour or so, Chris and his friends found they were lucky; they hadn't run into any Necromorphs, but they weren't sure when there would be another attack.

"It's quiet," Nicole whispered as she studied Isaac's Plasma Cutter, "Too quiet."

Isaac patted her gently on the shoulder.

"What's that you're carrying, Isaac?" Jill asked, pointing to the tool.

"It's a Plasma Cutter," Isaac explained, patting the Plasma Cutter fondly, "All the CEC engineers have to carry one around. I've never tried using it as a weapon, though. Looks like I'll have to now."

Chris silently reloaded his handgun as he listened to Isaac. He glanced around for a minute and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What's up, Chris?" Jill asked, facing her boyfriend.

"I thought I heard something," Chris reported, "A voice whispering to us."

Nicole stretched her ears out to listen as well. "Yeah, I hear something, too," she agreed, "A man."

Now they all heard it. "Psst," the voice whispered, "Over here, strangahs."

"There's someone there!" Jill said, pointing at a brightly lit CEC Store, where a man dressed in bulky, purple robes stood next to a Bench. A candle with a blue flame was situated next to him.

"Who the hell is that?" Isaac asked as they cautiously approached the Merchant-type man.

"Greetings, strangahs!" the Merchant greeted, laughing heartily, "Got something that might interest ya!" He pointed to the Store next to him as he opened his coat to reveal all sorts of sample weapons and first aid sprays.

"You can find all this at the Store, eh?" the Merchant explained, "You'll just need cash or credits. Sell me any items you find, and you'll earn back your cash or credits."

Chris, Jill, Isaac, and Nicole all glanced at each other. They were surprised this guy wasn't arrested for all the weapons he was carrying. But they had to admit that maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to gear up. So far, Chris and Jill only carried machine guns and hand guns, Isaac had his Plasma Cutter, and Nicole didn't have anything.

"I'd like to purchase something," Nicole announced, moving forward, "I'll take a Plasma Cutter. Isaac showed me how to use one a while ago." She handed over 1,200 credits and accepted the Plasma Cutter from the Merchant.

"Heh heh heh," he chuckled, "Thank you." Isaac and Nicole shared another surreptitious look. The Merchant was starting to weird them out just a little bit.

"And how about for you two?" the Merchant asked, turning to Chris and Jill.

"I found this at the Church," Chris said, holding up a Unitology Pendant and handing it over, receiving five thousand dollars back.

"Ahh," the Merchant sighed, "I'll buy it at a high price."

"Maybe we should stock up on first aid supplies," Jill suggested, buying some first aid sprays and med packs.

"Leave that to me," Nicole told her, "I'll hold most of the supplies." She accepted some of the med packs and placed them on her belt next to her Plasma Cutter.

"All right," Chris sighed, "I think we're done here. Let's keep going."

"Come back any time!" the Merchant cried as he waved the four of them on.

"He was…interesting," Isaac commented once they were situated.

"A bit convenient that he was there, though," Nicole added.

"You'll get used to that," Jill assured her, nodding.

_Boom! _All of a sudden, they saw someone burst through a store window in front of them, and when they looked, they saw black tentacles ooze out of the man's mouth at first.

"YAHHH!" he shrieked, running towards Chris and grabbing him by the wrists.

"Look out!" Jill cried, moving forward to shoot with her handgun. At the same time, Chris kicked the man away and also took him down, but as soon as that threat was over, all four of them watched as the body had a seizure and turned a sick, brown color. Snarling, the new creature leaped up from the ground and plowed towards them. Chris and Jill switched to their machine guns and began to shoot, only for the bullets to have no effect.

"Shit!" Chris cursed, but what happened next surprised him.

"Chris!" Isaac cried, moving past him and taking out his Plasma Cutter as he began testing it as a weapon. Next to him, Nicole did the same thing, and after a few rounds from the Plasma Cutters, the Necromorph was down as its limbs were severed from the rest of its body. As it squealed and died, Isaac moved forward to pick up the Plasma Energy and handgun ammo it had dropped.

"That's it!" Nicole gasped, "That's how you kill them!"

"Severing limbs," Chris echoed, "That's the trick!"

"Hammond, it's Isaac!" Isaac exclaimed into his RIG, "Listen, we figured out how to kill the Necromorphs!"

"_You did?_" Hammond gasped.

"Go for the limbs!" Isaac told him, "You have to cut off their limbs! Tell everyone you see!"

"_Thank you, Isaac! I'll call you when I'm somewhere safe!_" And with that, Hammond disappeared.

Chris tried calling Claire again, but the signal was still down. "Damn it," he hissed, "I have to tell her! She needs to know!" Sighing, he continued to follow the others just as another loud roaring sound echoed from behind them, making them run even faster. What was going to happen from here?


End file.
